Bound to you
by careless-in-love
Summary: Fresh out of college, Kyoko is ready to start anew... but when the past comes back to get her, will she be able to face her fears or be dragged into the darkness once again. KyokoxRen. A little bit of OOC. This is my first Fanfic. Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Kyoko**

_I drive down the highway in the pouring rain. Being too early in the morning, the road is clear of lights and cars alike, except for the dim headlights of my own car. Feeling the heaviness of my eyes, I numbly look forward and barely see the shadow of something on the road. Seeing it's a person, I quickly slam on the brakes, causing me to jolt forward in my seat. My heart settles back in my chest as I see the hooded person very much alive. Peering closely, I see it's a guy and then he raises the hood off his head, revealing the last face I would ever want to see again. As realization hits me, a smile slowly creeps onto his face and his voice oozes out my speakers as he says, "I'm back."_

I bolt up in my bed, drench in a cold sweat. My breathing slows down when it settles in that it was just a dream. I pick up my phone, deciding to call my best friend, Ren, and ask him to stay over because I don't want to be in the house by myself. Before I look up his number, I'm drawn to look through my pictures to help calm me more. Confused to see that all of them are gone, except for one. I pull it up and it dawns on me: _there was a picture in my phone of me sleeping. I live alone._ Panicking, I check the whole house, making sure every door and window was shut and completely locked, but they all were already. I call Alex almost instantly as I run back to my room, close the blinds and curtains, and lock the door. Once I step onto my plush carpet, I recieve a text message from an unknown number. _" Hey babe, I felt we didn't have any pictures together. Love, Sho."_ Confused, I go back to my pictures and look at the picture of myself more closely. I suck in my breath after seeing what's in the background. There's Sho with a smile on his face, gently holding my sleeping body from behind. He's found me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the autocorrect in chapter one and thanks for the comments! I wasn't entirely sure about this since this is my first fanfic, but you guys are very encouraging. Sorry it took so long guys.

**Chapter 2- Ren**

Practically speeding down the road, I head to Kyoko's house. I'm pretty sure that I broke at least a few laws in the process. She hasn't sounded this scared since we went to that haunted house last year. I chuckle to myself as I remember how Kyoko…. I'm thrown out of my daydreaming when the car behind me starts honking. Signaling me to realize that I've been swerving for the past half hour.

I finally arrive and sprint up the driveway to the front door. Using my key ( yeah… long story), I unlock the front door and search for Kyoko.

" Kyoko! Where are you?!"

" I'm in here," she replies as she opens her bedroom door.

Without thinking, I run up and pull her into a bear hug.

" Can't breath."

Realizing the position we're in, I gently set her down and our faces blush cherry blossom pink at the same time. _Almost as if our emotions are in sync. _Thinking this, my face turns beet red. I cough to help fill the awkward silence.

After an hour of Kyoko telling me what happen and helping her calm down, I say goodnight and head to the guest room. I'm out for the count once my head hits the pillow. Of course, I wake up when I feel something move on my chest. Flipping my eyes open, I see that Kyoko has her head resting on me and her arms around my waist. Freaking out, I quickly carry to her room, tripping on the rug in the hallway with a big thud on the way back. Once I hear Kyoko starting to go see what the sound was, I crawl back to the guest room, compose myself, and open the door again like nothings happened. Phew, safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long guys! I'm in the middle of moving, but I'll try to upload new chapters as soon as possible. Please leave comments. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3- Kyoko**

I shrug off the sound as nothing and head to the kitchen to make some coffee. When it's finished, I handed Ren a cup, then take the seat across from him. After awhile, I decided to make some small talk.

" So, the weirdest thing happened last night."

"What the fact that your ex came back."

Our eyes locked for what seemed like forever. I look down into my cup and reply, " no… I felt something really warm next to me in bed."

My head shoots up once I begin to hear Ren choking. Then before I could even think, the front door closes and my best girlfriend basically materializes in the kitchen.

"Have you guys finally gotten together?"

Now it was my turn to choke.

"Kanae!"

"What? It's not like it would be a giant surprise if you guys did."

I start to quietly bang my head on the table as I murmur, "kill me now, just kill me now." Rubbing me on the back, Ren says, "come on, it can't be that bad." I give him a questioning look. Then he jerks his hand away as if it finally dawns on him what he said.

"I mean the teasing! Not the whole us dating thing. That would… I'm just gonna go take a shower."

"I'll be on my way then," is all Kanae said, while chuckling inwardly, clearly amused.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like it. Sorry about any errors if there is any.

**Chapter 4- Sho**

HOW DARE HE!? Coming to MY girlfriend's house and staying the night. Kyoko is MINE. And nothing will change that. NOTHING! Does he honestly believe that he can just waltz in and steal her away. Or the fact that every SINGLE picture that Kyoko has, HE'S IN THEM. God! I see how he looks at her. It makes me sick how obsess he is with her. He's just always there and always in the way. This creep… this _Ren _must really have a death wish. Why can't he see that Kyoko is in love with me?!

I've known that since junior year of high school, when she told me she did. She was my perfect little angel. She couldn't do anything wrong. Then she changed. With everything she did, my image of her started to crumble. I knew I had to save it. She was ruining OUR LOVE. I don't think she was doing it on purpose. I mean why would she try to distance herself from me, right? But every time she did . something bad, Kyoko had to be punished. It's HER fault, she should have stayed perfect FOREVER. Now that I'm back, everything will be perfect again. I love Kyoko and she loves me. And no matter how hard she tries, I will always find a way to unlock her heart… and her front door. Who cares that it has been five years since she accidently press charges and sent me to jail. I mean… we're soulmates. Until death draws us apart.

So how was it? This was my first writing about a crazy person.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry I'm so bad at updating. Enjoy and please comment!_

**Chapter 5- Ren**

We're at the hardware shop right now, picking out different locks for Kyoko's house. It should give her a piece of mind for now. I want to question her more about her past with her ex, but I don't want to upset her even more than she already is. I really hope that Kyoko can get through all this, so we can go on with our lives. I don't mean our lives, our lives. I just… Suddenly blushing, I try to actually listen to the conversation that Kyoko was having with one of the employees.

"-these will keep out intruders?"

"Yes, it includes a combination as well."

A smile forms on Kyoko's lips. Her soft-looking, plump li- FOCUS!

"Okay, I'll take it."

"Great! And maybe it's a bit out of place, but you guys are the cutest couple I've helped. Newlyweds?"

I glance at Kyoko for her reaction. She doesn't say anything, but all she does is try to hide her embarrassed face.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

It was easy to see the tomato red forming on her porcelain skin. After a toothy grin forms on my face, Kyoko turns to leave after buying the locks.

I catch up with her in the parking lot. _It's now or never._

"Wait! Is it that bad that people think that we look good together?"

"It's not that, it's just-."

"Just what? I-."

Here it goes now or never.

"I've like you for a long time Kyoko. And I don't see why we can't give it a try."

"I don't know."

I see that her resolve is crumbling, so I go in for the kill.

"Just one date and if it doesn't work out, we can act like this never happened."

The silence begins to kill me slowly as she thinks it over.

"Fine, how about tomorrow night?"

My heart beats out my chest as I practically shout, "yes!"

On the ride back, I just daydreamed for the most part, but try my best to hide my excitement. I lose my train of thought when Kyoko says, "you're really excited aren't you."

"What? N- no I'm not."

"Right… then explain the goofy smile on your face."

With that, we arrive at her house. I walk her to the door and help her start installing the locks. After about three were finished, we start to say our goodbyes. Once at the door again, I give her a peck on the cheek and turn to leave with the words, "now look who has a goofy smile. See you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Sho**

I fall to the floor with my palms still glued to the window. Why Kyoko, why?! I kneel into the bushes again when 'Ren' leaves my girlfriend's house. He probably threatened her to go out with him. It's a good thing that I got out when I did. Yeah, I went away for third degree manslaughter, but it was shortened for good behavior. The sentence was already smaller because they say I have limerence, psychosis, erotomania, and borderline personality disorder. Yeah right. I perfectly-. '_Erotomania is a rare delusional disorder."_ SHUT UP! "_Limerence is when mispercept meet adversity in the context of romance." _QUIET! "_BPD is-."_ JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm perfectly healthy, okay?! I'm not insane. My eye begins to twitch as I walk down the road. If a guy wanted to talk to Kyoko, he had to die. That was that. It's perfectly normal to be jealous, right? Ren is no different from the others. I arrive at the hardware store to buy some supplies. This is going to be fun.

_Sorry this chapter is so short. What do you think he's planning? I guess you'll just have to wait and see, but I will love to know what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay! Here is the last chapter guys. Sorry the story wasn't longer, but I hope you liked it. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7- Kyoko**

I start to get ready for my date with Ren when he arrives. "_Date"._ I blush every time I even think about the word. Still blushing, I open the door for Ren and tell him that he can pick out whatever song he likes, while I finish getting ready. I head back to my room and hear the song _Bound to you _by Christina Aguilera start to play in the living room. After a little while, the song suddenly stops. Another song starts soon after, but the volume was so low that I can't make out the words. Worried, I go check to see if everything is okay. While calling out his name, I step out into the hallway only to see a candlelit dinner at first. Moving closer, I find Ren tied up in the corner with his mouth duct-taped and Sho sitting at the dinner table.

"What's going-."

"Hey babe, want some? It's delicious!"

"No I don't. What are you doing here Sho?"

Losing my cool, my voice starts to rise.

"We're on a date silly."

" No we're not."

Sho slams his fists into the table, causing me to flinch. He stands and pressed a knife to Ren's throat, who's been trying to get in the middle of us.

"Do you want to die pretty boy because I would love to mess up that little face of yours. I mean it's all that's going for you right now."

Only now do I hear that the song that has been playing is _That should be me_ by Justin Bieber. Not gonna lie, it made me even more uneasy. I take a deep breath and talk.

"Sho stop this. We're not together. We haven't been dating for five years now."

"Why Kyoko? We're perfect together."

"No we weren't. I'm not perfect and neither are you."

"But we can be. The problem is him. He's trying to take you away from me. Why can't you see that!"

Sho grabs my wrist and his tear-stricken eyes bear a hole into my very soul. I try my hardest for my voice not to crack as I start talking again.

"No, Sho. This is wrong. You're wrong. And Re-."

I somehow free myself from his hold. It's either my resolve is getting stronger, or Sho's delusions are getting weaker.

"Ren loves me and I love him."

Ren's and my eyes lock before I pry mine away to look at Sho again.

"We're together. Not us. Never again will it be us. Don't you get it?"

While I'm speaking, Sho brings his hands to his ears, shakes his head, and begins to say _no _repeatedly. Only on the last word, did he completely snap.

"Why can't you see that I'm the one who loves?! I would die for you Kyoko."

Looking me dead in the eye, he thrusts the knife deep into his thigh as he speaks. What freaked me out even more is the fact that he doesn't show any sign that he's in pain. I suck in my breath, as he pulls the knife out. With blood drenched hands, he continues as he walks toward my paralyzed body, and smears his blood on my cheek.

"God, you're beautiful. Ever since you first smiled in my direction, you've had my heart. Isn't that enough?"

As one single tear rolls down his right cheek, he stabs himself in the heart. The shock causes my legs to mechanically move to him, but died instantly.

After Ren finishes calling the police, I'm still holding Sho's icy cold hand. A wave of emotions comes over me, as I repeat the words, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." The tears finally roll down my cheeks, washing away the blood there, as Ren wraps his arms around me. Telling me how it was going to be okay.

_-Three years later-_

Me and Ren are now living together ( in a completely new house of course.) It's nice to have a clean slate. We had a formal burial for Sho and visit his grave twice a year. We plan on naming our first child Sho, in memory of him. We know that's crazy, but he brought us closer together in a way.

"Kyoko?"

"Yeah," I say as I look up from my book.

"Being with you, I've realized that love's a crazy thing, but it can bloom into a beautiful partnership with the right care. And I guess that's why they call it the old ball and chain because I'm bound to you."

As he says this, Ren pulls out a small box. For the rest, we'll just have to see.

_**The End**_

_Did you like it? This was my first story that I ever written that could happen in real life, so I hoped I did a good job. I'm planning starting another story called Lory's library. Hope you read it!_


End file.
